Hidden Love
by animeluvx3
Summary: what if Inuyasha and Kagome didn't meet like they did. what if she met Miroku and Sango first! and it didn't take forever for inuyasha and kagome to fall in love. oh and miroku is kinda weird but funny! i know my summary is terrible! but please read!
1. Kagome, Miroku, Sango

**Ok my first story;] I just came up with the title Hidden Love so yeah enjoy and review :D**

Chapter 1 Kagome, Miroku, Sango

Ok so Kagome fell down the well and all that stuff. But she didn't meet Inuyasha First she met Miroku and Sango and those two were all ready together! Oh and Kikyo never sealed Inuyasha but Naraku did kill Kikyo. So here we go :]

"It's SO hot!!!! That's gross!!" Miroku complained.

"For a grown man you sure to complain and whine A LOT!" Sango snapped.

"You can say that again!" Kagome cheerfully said

Sango and Kagome both laughed happily.

"YOU KNOW IT'S NOT NICE TO LAUGH AT PEOPLE!!" Miroku whined.

"Here we go!" Sango and Kagome said together.

While walking Kagome was not paying attention and bumped into a tall fellow with long silver hair wearing a red kimono and adorable white dog ears.

"Huh! Oh I'm sorry Kagome said embarrassed.

She looked up at the strange man who stood in ront of her.

who is this man she thought.

**ok i know its super short **


	2. Inuyasha

**Ok time for chapter 2 :D**

Kagome saw his golden eyes!

"Wow he sure is handsome" Kagome thought blushing.

"Ugh do you mind you wen---" he stopped speechless.

He stopped and stared into her big warm dark brown eyes.

"She is pretty cute" he thought.

"Feh! Whatever" he huffed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Miroku screamed.

Miroku ran up to the dog eared man and pulled his ears.

"ohhhh! I love them" he flipped out.

"OWWW! Do you mind!" the man screamed at him.

"HEHE!" Miroku laughed.

"He acts like a teenage girl" Kagome and Sango sighed.

"May I say sir your hair is so glossy and flawless!" Miroku added cheerfully.

"YOU WERDO! Would you get away from me!" the dog eared man yelled.

"HEHE" Miroku laughed again.

"I can't believe you love him" Kagome said to Sango.

"Well hehe" Sango said flushed

"So what's your name? Miroku asked. "My name is Miroku" Miroku added.

"Uh my name is Inuyasha" he replied.

Kagome stared at him. "Inuyasha….. She said softly.

Inuyasha noticed her again. "And you two are?"

"Well I'm Sango" Sango replied.

"That's a weird name" Inuyasha thought.

"And I'm Kagome" Kagome said

"Huh! What a pretty name. Ahhh! What am I thinking" Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha's ears started to twitch.

"AWWW! How cute!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku yelled together.

"Uh well bye." Inuyasha started to walk away.

"NO wait!" Kagome shouted blushing.

"Uhhh what now?" Inuyasha walked back

After talking for a while they were trying to convince Inuyasha to stay with them.!.

"So are you going to stay with us?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure I guess" Inuyasha replied to her.

"YESSSSS WOOOOO!!" Miroku yelled in excitement.

**Hope you liked it review if you would like :] ill be adding more chapters :D**


	3. New Group

**Ok my third chapter :o it's probably going to be another short chapter**

**But don't worry I will have longer chapters **

As the new and improved group walked all Kagome could do is stare at the handsome half demon, Inuyasha could feel the stare.

"Do you min…. he was speechless once again when he saw her big brown eyes.

Kagome quickly looked away blushing.

"You like him don't you Kagome!" Sango whispered.

"HUH! What? No way!" Kagome said flipping out and her face turning bright red!

"Yeah ok!" Sango said rolling her eyes.

Then Inuyasha felt another stare ……..

It was none other than Miroku staring at Inuyasha with a huge smile on his face.

"Uh what do you want?" Inuyasha said rudely.

"Hehe just looking at how your hair flows in the wind, and how your ears twitch!" Miroku said cheerfully.

"Ok you are really freaking me out!" Inuyasha said.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Miroku said laughing.

"Um can we take a break and SIT!?" Kagome said tiredly.

BOOM!! Suddenly Inuyasha went crashing down face first into the ground!

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at him shocked.

"Silly goose you fell down!" Miroku said happily.

"Are you ok?!" Kagome said while running over to him. She grabbed his hand and was helped him get up. He stood up still holding her hand, while they stared at each other all lovey dovey!

"Looks like they like each other." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Hmmm I don't see it." Miroku said.

"Ugh you are so stupid sometimes!" Sango snapped.

"Psssssh I don't know what your talking about!" Miroku replied.

**Ok there you go chapter 3 :] hope you liked it **

**I'll have chapter 4 up soon!!**

**Thank you for reading :3**


	4. SIT! the magic word!

**Chapter 4!!!!! :]**

**Thank you muchooo!! For the reviews.**

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh yeah." Inuyasha said slowly.

That's all Inuyasha could say he was lost in her beauty. **(**Hehe** ;p)**

"Her hand is so warm." Inuyasha thought. While staring at their hands.

"AH! Oh sorry!" Kagome yelled blushing and letting go of his hand.

She walked back to Sango with her face still bright red!

"Come Sango lets go sit!" Kagome said.

BOOM! Once again Inuyasha was face first in the dirt.

"You are such a silly goose!" Miroku said helping Inuyasha up.

"What the hell why do I keep falling!!" Inuyasha said upset.

"Well when you fell that necklace thing if yours was like lighting up." Miroku explained.

"Hmmm it never did that before!" Inuyasha replied.

"Well I think it happened when Kagome said SIT!" Miroku said.

"That's so stupid!" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Well we will see!" Miroku snapped back.

"Feh! Whatever!" Inuyasha huffed.

"HEY! Kagome say SIT!" Miroku yelled.

"Uh ok. SIT!" Kagome yelled.

BOOSH!!! Inuyasha was on the ground!

"What the????" Kagome and Sango said shocked.

"Well when Kagome says SIT! My dear Inuyasha falls." Miroku said sadly.

"DEAR??" Kagome and Sango asked.

"Feh I'm not your dear!" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Is this guy gay or something!?" Inuyasha thought.

"Miroku Inuyasha isn't your Dear! Sango is!" Kagome said.

"Hmm so he is with Sango! That's good." Inuyasha thought.

"Ohhhh yes my dear lover Sango!!" Miroku said while rubbing her butt!

SMACK!!!! Sango smacked Miroku's face, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Is he a pervert?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah pretty much." Kagome whispered.

"Ohhh! That's just wonderful!" Inuyasha said.

"So since those to are together are you with anyone? Inuyasha asked Kagome quietly.

"OH NO! NOT AT ALL!" Kagome flipped out while blushing.

"Hmm I see." Inuyasha said walking away.

**Ok I hope you liked chapter 4!!! :] I shall post chapter 5 soon!!! Review if you want!! :3**


	5. Late Night

**Chapter 5!!!!! :] hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: sadly I dot own Inuyasha or the characters :[**

**Remember please review!!!!! :D**

**Later that night…..**

"Ugh I can't sleep it's so cold out here!" Kagome groaned.

"Hey are you ok?" Kagome heard a voice. She looked over and saw Inuyasha.

He walked up next to her.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine just I little cold so I coul----." She stopped when he dropped the top of his red kimono. "Here it's not much but its better then nothing." Inuyasha said

"Oh thank you! But aren't you going to be cold? Kagome whispered.

"No I'm fine it's not like I'm shirtless." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh! Here would you like to sit next to me." Kagome said while patting the ground.

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha said as he sat down.

For about ten minutes all they did was sit and look away from each other, and blush. Then suddenly Inuyasha felt something on his shoulder he looked down and saw Kagome sleeping on him.

"Huh she's asleep?" *sniff sniff* "I didn't notice before but her scent is so sweet." Inuyasha said quietly.

Miroku and Sango were both watching with one eye open.

**Early In the morning**

Kagome woke up to be lying down all nice and warm in Inuyasha's red kimono. She looked over and saw Inuyasha sitting against a tree. She then looked the other way and saw Sango and Miroku asleep.

"So your awake." Inuyasha said startling Kagome.

"Oh yeah HaHa! Sorry about falling asleep on your shoulder." Kagome said blushing.

"Here." Kagome walked over to him and sat down also giving back the kimono.

"Thank you for letting me use it." She said blushing.

"Feh whatever." He said looking away.

"Well it very nice of you that's all." Kagome said cheerfully while tugging his ears.

"Hey what do you thin-----." Inuyasha stopped noticing how pretty her smile is.

"You know you are pre-----."WELL WELL!!! Inuyasha was interrupted by Miroku.

They both jumped up startled!

"Well the two love birds all alone talking!" Miroku said while handing in a tree.

"WHAT! How did you even get up there?" They both yelled.

"HeHe it's my ninja cat reflexes! Miroku yelled back.

"CATH ME INUYASHA!!!!" Miroku yelled.

"No way!" Inuyasha walked away while Miroku fell into the dirt.

"Um are you ok?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Does it look like it?" Miroku said rudely still on the ground.

"Hmph fine!" Kagome said walking away.

"FINE LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! IF I DIE IM GONNA COME BACK AND HAUNT YOU TWO!" Miroku yelled.


	6. Alone in the woods

**OK Julia here time for chapter 6!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha**

**Remember please review :D**

"Wow what a beautiful day." Kagome said stretching.

"_That's not the only thing beautiful here, wait what am I even thinking."_ Inuyasha thought.

Then suddenly there was a big explosion, and all four of them were flying in the air. Miroku and Sango crashed into the ground deep in the woods near the mountains. While Kagome and Inuyasha landed far away from the other two.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"Yes thank you for holding on to me." Kagome replied.

"Feh! You don't need to thank me." Inuyasha said looking away.

"Hey were is Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I don't know. I didn't see them. Inuyasha said looking around.

"Well we better start looking for them!" Kagome said worried.

"Yeah I guess so." Inuyasha said disappointed.

"Well let's go!" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and started walking.

"_Hmmm! What's this feeling? For some reason this girl makes me happy and peaceful." _Inuyasha thought looking at their hands.

**Meanwhile with Miroku and Sango**

"Ugh! Sango why didn't you catch me! Now my beautiful hair and face is dirty Gosh!" Miroku screamed.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? You catching me!" Sango snapped back.

"Psssh! I don't what your talking about? And lower your tone of voice! You are yelling to loud." Miroku yelled loudly.

"Yeah I yell loud." Sango mumbled.

"You know I can hear you!" Miroku said rudely.

**Back to Kagome and Inuyasha**

"I wonder if Miroku and Sango are alright?" Kagome asked still holding hands with Inuyasha.

"Feh! As if I care." Inuyasha replied staring at her hand.

"_Hmmm. I wonder if she likes me? Wait why do I care! Ugh!"___Inuyasha thought.

"_I kind of like being alone with him." _Kagome thought with a smile on her face.

**Miroku and Sango**

"LaLaLaLa!" Miroku sang. "You know I miss my new buddy Inuyasha." Miroku said sadly.

"_Jeez we all alone but he cares more about Inuyasha then me!" _Sango yelled in her head.

"Well its night time, we should get some rest." Miroku said seriously.

"Huh, oh I didn't even notice it got darker out." Sango said surprised.

They laid down under a tree and Miroku put his arm around Sango cuddling her.

"I Love You Sango!" Miroku whispered in Sango's ear.

"Wow Miroku you never said that to me before!" Sango said shocked.

"Well I do!" Miroku said happily.

"Awww! You made me so happy! I Love you too Miroku!" Sango said as she turned around and kissed him.

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

"I'm so tired!" Kagome said yawning.

"Well then lets rest." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sat up against a tree and slowly shut her eyes.

Inuyasha looked over and watched her sleep for a few minutes.

"Kagome…" he sighed.

"_For some reason it kind of feels like I'm falling for her. Ugh why do I keep thinking all mushy like this!___Inuyasha__thought.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

"Huh? Is she dreaming about me?" Inuyasha said quietly.

**Later That Night**

"Wow what a nice sleep." Kagome said waking up and stretching.

Kagome looked around and noticed it was still night.

"Huh it's still night." Kagome mumbled.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said while walking over to Kagome.

"Oh hello Inuyasha." Kagome said standing up and walking towards him.

Then suddenly Kagome tripped over a tiny pebble as she thought she was going to hit the ground the ground she felt a pair of arms around her. She looked up and saw a golden pair of eyes staring at her.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I…..Uh….Um." Kagome was whispered.

They stared into each others eyes and blushed.

"_What do I do?"_ Kagome thought.

"_Should I let go of her?" _Inuyasha thought.


End file.
